Ballad for the Lost Romantics!
by Sultan Peppershaker
Summary: Where do I start when it comes to Phil and Keely? They're just hopeless. They obviously like each other... but it's okay. Bonnie and I have a plan... Excerpt from the diary of Ashley Teslow... [OneShot]


**Yet another oneshot by me. Boy, I really like writing these, don't I?**

**I have to thank all of you who read and reviewed, "…I Miss My Mind The Most." If you are reading this, then know this. Strange people in my brain are pitching ideas for stories, and a few are sequels to that one, but… I dunno… but, I'm thinking about it. I'm just not promising anything.**

**So, without further ado, here is my story.

* * *

**

_**What's your problem?**_

_**Can't you see it?**_

_**And you go and blow it**_

_**Like everyone knows you will…**_

"So…" Bonnie said, collapsing on the couch, "what are you going to do today?"

"I don't know…" Ashley responded. "I'm not going anywhere anyway unless Keely gets back from her date soon."

"Oh yeah… How is that going, anyway?"

"Don't know…"

Bonnie frowned as she saw the car pull up. "She got back fast, didn't she?"

A minute later, Keely entered the house, and collapsed on the couch between her sisters.

"How'd it go?" Bonnie asked, fearing she already knew the answer.

"Ah, we… we broke up. It wasn't working for either of us."

"So… you're okay, then?"

"Yeah. Don't worry about me."

"You've had some terrible luck in the dating pool, haven't you?" Ashley asked.

"Well, the 'dating pool' could use a little chlorine, couldn't it?"

Ashley rolled her eyes and continued. "How about Bonnie and I set you up on a date?"

"Like, a blind date?" Keely asked. Bonnie nodded. "I dunno… after what happened last time…"

"Well first," Ashley protested, "that was Tia, not us. And secondly, how was she supposed to know that the guy only spoke Korean?"

"Don't worry," Bonnie added, "we'll find a great guy… you'll like him, we promise."

Keely sighed. "Okay, I guess you guys can go ahead."

"And if you don't like him," Ashley said, "then we'll never interfere with your life again."

Keely smiled. In her book, the situation was win-win.

_**Don't leave this rock unturned,**_

_**Cause you could like what you find**_

_**A sure shot hit**_

_**With your name attached to it**_

_**Will you keep me in mind?**_

_**I won't cast the first stone**_

_**Or leave the first mark**_

_**But I will leave a lasting impression**_

_**You believe what you want**_

_**And you said what's been said**_

_**And I do hope you've learned a lesson**_

_**Ah, do hope you've learned a lesson…**_

Keely went upstairs to her room, and Bonnie asked, "So… who do you have in mind?"

"I'll give you three guesses," Ashley said, smiling. The two of them got up and left the house.

Ashley knocked when they arrived at theif destination.

"Blondie's sisters…" Pim muttered, after she opened the door.

"Uh… yeah," Ashley said. "Anyway, where's Phil?"

"He's in his room…"

The two marched past Pim and knocked on Phil's door.

"C'mon in," he called. They entered his room, and Bonnie sat next to him on the bed. "Uh… not to sound rude or anything, but… what are you two doing here?"

"Well, Phil," Ashley started, "we just noticed how you haven't really been seeing on a date since you've been here… so would you like to go on a date?"

Phil paused. "Are you… are you asking me out?"

Ashley snickered and rolled her eyes. "Please… in your _dreams_, Phil. No, we're talking about a _blind_ date."

"So… you're just setting me up with somebody?"

"Exactly," Bonnie said.

Phil sighed. "Well, I guess I've been in this centu… city long enough without dating somebody. Sure, why not?"

"Oh, good! Trust us, you won't regret this decision…" Bonnie squealed.

"Now," Ashley added, "I guess I'm going to have to drive you to the date, since… well, your parents have no trust in you whatsoever. It's at six on Friday at the movies, so leave that day open."

"Six on Friday," Phil repeated, marking the date in his head. "Thanks," he added, as the two sisters left the house.

_**What's your problem?**_

_**Can't you see it?**_

_**And you go and blow it**_

_**Like everyone knows you will…**_

"Okay, Keely," Bonnie said, "your date with this guy is at six-thirty, at the coffee shop on Main Street, okay?"

"Uh… okay… you're sure I'll like this guy?"

"Keely, trust us. We know you well enough to know your type."

Keely sighed. She was having second thoughts about this. "Okay… I trust you guys…"

"Good. I'm glad to see that after fifteen years, you actually trust me enough to do this."

"Another twenty-five more years, and I might let you borrow the car," Keely replied, smirking.

"Now what?" Bonnie asked, as they left the room.

"We wait until Friday," Ashley replied.

_**Don't look for hard for what you want**_

_**Cause it could be on the tip of your tongue**_

_**You're holding back**_

_**Like there's nothing left to it**_

_**Could this be a false alarm?**_

_**I won't cast the first stone**_

_**Or leave the first mark**_

_**But I will leave a lasting impression**_

_**You believe what you want**_

_**And you said what's been said**_

_**And I do hope you've learned a lesson**_

_**Ah, do hope you've learned a lesson…**_

Keely let out a deep breath. She was very eager about this blind date. The one Tia had set up for her the previous year hadn't been very successful.

She thought long and hard of what the guy could be like. Would it be somebody she knew? Would he be cute? Would he smoke? If he did, she didn't want anything to do with him… but her sisters knew her stance on smoking…

Would he turn out to be a jerk? Would he be nice? Would he go to the same school she did?

So many questions… but she'd find out on Friday. She went outside to take a walk to calm her mind. Walking usually took her mind off of any heavy matters that were bothering her.

But she couldn't put this completely out of her mind… She was looking forward to it. Maybe she was a little too eager.

But she couldn't help it. Blind dates are totally unpredictable. She just might end up developing a serious relationship with this guy. And that was something she'd never had before; a serious relationship.

_**What's your problem?**_

_**Can't you see it?**_

_**And you go and blow it**_

_**Like everyone knows you will…**_

Phil had been strolling around the block for about fifteen minutes, thinking of what he possibly could have gotten himself into.

He'd agreed to a date, and he had no clue who he was going out with.

He hadn't been on a date in this century where he knew the person he'd be going with. Why did he agree to this?

Then again, he figured there wouldn't be too many girls that would agree to date him. Maybe this would be a good way to know what to expect on a date in this century.

And if he was really lucky, maybe he'd like the girl, and they'd end up dating.

If he was really lucky, that is.

He wasn't a lucky person, usually.

And as if to prove that point, Keely and Phil ran into each other on their walks.

"Hey," Phil said.

"Hey, Phil…" A few awkward seconds passed until Keely continued. "Uh, if you were thinking of doing something with me on Friday, I can't. I have a date…"

"Oh really? Because I have…" Phil stopped, unwilling to admit to her that he was going on a blind date. "I have to go to dinner with my family on Friday."

"Really?"

"Yeah… Celebration or something. I don't know."

"Oh… Well, have fun with that…"

"And you have fun with your… date…"

That was the most awkward conversation Phil could remember he ever had with Keely.

_**Why don't you get it together now?**_

_**Failure's not flattering**_

_**When will you show yourself?**_

_**When will you show yourself?**_

_**Ah, do hope you've learned a lesson**_

_**Ah, you'll never learn your lesson…**_

Friday afternoon, Ashley knocked on Phil's door. "You ready?" she asked him.

"Yeah," he replied.

The two hopped into her car, and left. "Oh, listen," she said, glancing over at him, "there was a change of plans… the tickets were sold out, so instead, she's meeting you at Pony Espresso."

"Really?" Phil asked.

"Yeah, so I'll drop you off there…"

"How will I get back home?"

"You won't have a problem with that," Ashley said, knowingly, albeit rather mysteriously to Phil.

A few minutes passed, and Ashley pulled into the Pony Espresso parking lot.

"So who is she?" Phil asked, scanning the room.

"In the corner, blond hair, facing away from us," Ashley said, pointing her out.

Phil slowly walked over, breathing very deeply. He was nervous, alright. More nervous than he'd ever been in his life.

Eventually, his feet had carried him to the girl. He tapped her on the shoulder, and she turned around.

"Keely?" he asked, befuddled.

_**What's your problem?**_

_**Can't you see it?**_

_**And you go and blow it**_

_**Like everyone knows you will…**_

Phil shot a glance over at Ashley, but she merely gave him a gesture, signaling him to go on.

"Phil?" she asked. "What are you doing here?"

"I had a blind date…"

"Wait… you said you were going out with your family tonight…"

"I lied. I was too… embarrassed to tell you I got set up on a date…"

A moment of awkward silence passed.

"So," he sighed, "you're my blind date?"

"And you're mine…" Keely muttered.

"So… what do we do now?"

"I think we start the date," Keely said, smiling. Phil also smiled, and took a seat across from her.

_**What's your problem?**_

_**Can't you see it?**_

_**And you go and blow it**_

_**Like everyone knows you will…

* * *

**_

**Disclaimer: I do not own New Found Glory's "Failure's Not Flattering." Nor do I own Phil of the Future.**

**And now, you review. Let me know how you felt. I love reviews! And another standalone story is in development, so that is probably what you'll see next from me. Anyway, review, please. Just press that little button, give me your thoughts, and I'm one step closer to eternal happiness!**


End file.
